Forever, Eternity
by Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714
Summary: Discontinued... due to Mary Sue/writing fail.


Sailor Moon  
Forever, Eternity  
  
Okay people this is th dealio with it some chars are rewritten here is the deal.(Zoicite is a gal)  
  
Serena and darien are still on  
  
Mina and Malchite will occour later on  
  
Amy and Greg are on  
  
Lita.... Every guy she can get  
  
Raye/Chad  
  
Jedite he was the sailor of the sun's Princess Aeryn close friend of the moon princess Serena's one true love. Raye had (Princess MARS) had a crush on Darien's general. When the princess of the sun (there was an island rotating the sun but those of royal blood could visit the sun.) disappeared for a while and unknown Jadeite and Malachite (Or Kunzite if) got controlled by Queen beryl. The others were traitors. So as controlled Jedite was made to seduce Raye. Fast forward Aeryn emerges under negaverse control and is saved by Princess Serena. Malachite stabs Princess Venus and she dies and Jadeite kills Princess Mars and Mercury and Jupiter are killed in battles. Controlled Jedite goes to kill Aeryn here is an exert.  
  
"Jadeite why are yo doing this cried Princess Aeryn as he advanced on her. "For my queen "Your queen is Serenity can't yo remember I love you. Aeryn drops her weapon. "If you are going to kill me go ahead Im dead inside already'Aeryn said tears falling.  
  
"Sorry " And moment before it happened Aeryn knew. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jadeite shoved his sword through his stomach, Aeryn ran to him and his body crying. And Queen Serenity entered.  
  
"I promise you Aeryn his death will not be in vain"said Queen Serenity.  
  
And you know whats happenins . After episode Ice Princess. Is in aeryn until she is revealed.  
  
Chapter 1 .  
  
Aeryn Naoki walked slowly towards the school. New schools. They were horrors and now she had to enter one. Aeryn brushed a strand dark brown hair behind her ear and adjusted her plait. Sheesh a new school and weird dreams. "I must be losing it, who drams about holding a guy who killed himself sheesh" Aeryn shook her head and walked into Crossroads.  
  
She walked into the administration and a blond girl with what looked like meatballs was getting talked to. "Serena Tsukino if your late again you will have detention for the rest of your life"  
  
Then the girl looked at Aeryn and... felt this connection, she looked familiar. 'Like someone I knew long ago". Thought Aeryn.  
  
"Hi my name is Aeryn, Aeryn Naoki. Iam transferring from.." The principal nodded "Yes the transfer, Serena show her around, maybe the responsibility will do you some good" and he walked off.  
  
"Oh man that guy can be such a pain," said Serena aloud. And she turned to Aeryn. "So what class are you in? Aeryn looked at her schedule "Miss Haruna's" Serena smiled "We are in the same class, so where did you transfer from"  
  
Aeryn frowned. ' Well I used to go to this dance school but my new foster parents live here'  
  
"You don't have parents..Real ones " asked Serena before she even could stop herself.  
  
Aeryn did not take offence and simply smiled. "Nope, and it is nice to see direct ness Serena."  
  
Serena looked at Aeryn's bracelet simple silver locks and a crescent moon. Interesting And they walked to class.  
  
The class began and Aeryn fell asleep after 2 seconds.  
  
Miss Haruna shook her head. "Not another sleeper like Serena. Aeryn mumbled in her sleep but did not awake. "AERYN NAOKI"  
  
Aeryn woke up with"Jedite, NO"  
  
Serena bolted up. Why was the new girl yelling the name of one of Queen Beryl's followers she thought, but it was weird as in spooky. Aeryn as far as Serena could tell was human... but what was this about?  
  
In the Negaverse  
  
Queen Beryl sat on her throne. Evil Prince Darien And Malachite were scowling at each other. Darien may be under Beryl's control but he still does not like this general.  
  
"Listen to my orders" began Beryl her eyes flashing.  
  
"You must find Princess Serena's loyal friend and protector from the moon kingdom the sun princess will be able upon activation to detect Sailor Moon and as she has not been found by those meddlesome scouts. If we can capture her and turn her against the sailor scouts we can stop Princess Serena from gaining he full powers"  
  
Beryl turned to Prince Darien. "I will entrust this mission to you, do not fail me" Darien bowed "Of course my queen"  
  
When Prince Darien vanished Malachite approached Queen Beryl.  
  
"My queen, I think that Prince Darien is growing sympathetic to the Sailor Scouts.... He could tip them off"  
  
Queen Beryl looked concerned. "You must watch him Malachite... Prince Darien must be at my side when we rule the universe".  
  
Serena's house.  
  
Serena Tsuiko was on her bed reading a Sailor V comic and talking to Luna her guardian cat. Luna was jet black with a yellow crescent moon on her head.  
  
"So the new girl who was sleeping in class bolted up and yelled something about Jedite"  
  
Serena looked up at Luna as Luna spoke "Maybe Aeryn is from the negaverse" "You said that about Amy and it turned out....  
  
"All the same we should keep an eye on her" said Luna.  
  
Serena remembers something. "I just have to ask Aeryn where she bought that cool bracelet I saw it was pretty"  
  
Luna was puzzled "can you tell me what the bracelet looked like?" asked Luna curiously.  
  
"It looked like a simple silver bracelet with a crescent moon charm that's all," said Serena going over to her school bag.  
  
Luna looked thoughtful.. For a cat anyway.  
  
"That sounds familiar," mused Luna.  
  
Serena pulled out a flyer. 'Yes I knew this was in here" she crowed victoriously.  
  
"What"? Asked Luna jumping on the Bed to see the flyer.  
  
It read:  
The Dance Forever competion.  
  
Do you love to dance, the enter the competition of a lifetime. Winner gets a new wardrobe and free tickets for a year to dance recitals.  
  
Serena sighed. "New clothes and a chance to show everyone after my little accident at the skating rink that Iam coordinated.  
  
Luna began to laugh.  
  
Serena'a blue eyes flashed in happiness.  
  
"I have to go to this" she cried and ran from the room.  
  
The black cat followed Serena in disgust.  
  
"Where did I go wrong" cried Luna as she hurried to catch up with Serena.  
  
T.B.C  
  
Okay please review and tell me if its okay.  
  
By Allison Lightning 


End file.
